


Stupid, Handsome, Perfect Captain

by extremisss



Series: Heroes go to Hogwarts [1]
Category: Hogwartvengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Steve, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Ravenclaw Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love hogwarts!avengers so much sdcnksjdka. Fluffy pre-relationship Stony, Ravenclaw!Tony and Gryffindor!Steve, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Handsome, Perfect Captain

 

“Uhhh this one… and.. this one…” Tony stared carefully into the shelf, picking a bunch huge potions books. The 5th grader had to study for a potions exam; it was his favorite subject and he had wonderful grades, but he really did enjoy studying at Ravenclaw’s common room with his best friend, Bruce. 

After he was done, he walked to check-out the books and then held all of them in his arms, covering his face completely; his small body could barely hold the heavy books and his body balanced while he walked. Before he could leave the library, his lack of eyesight took him to an aisle and then he crashed against a bigger body. 

“Ohh Merlin, I’m so sorry!” a voice excused, Tony had fallen on his butt on the floor and the books were sprawled all over the floor.  

When Tony looked up, he noticed a tall, blonde handsome boy picking up his books.  It was Rogers, 5th grade, Gryffindor’s captain of quidditch team. 

  
Tony didn’t like him at all. At first he didn’t notice him because he was skinny and tiny, until 3rd grade when he grew up into a well built handsome guy and everyone started noticing him; Tony hated him, he was so popular but he was so shy about it, he didn’t pay attention to all the girls who wanted to date him, he was an awesome quidditch player, and he was the nicest person in the world. He was so pure and perfect that it made Tony want to throw up. 

  
“I’m so sorry for getting in your way” Steve blushed lightly and picked up the books, while Tony just stared at him.  _Why is he so perfect?!_ Tony complained in his insides, while he couldn’t hold back a blush when Steve smiled at him. 

  
Then the blonde held out a hand for picking up Tony. The ravenclaw accepted the hand with a blush but turned his face away with a pout. 

  
“No problem, it was my fault” he answered inexpressibly taking his books back trying to hide his blush. 

  
Steve just smiled at him. “You must be Tony, right?” the gryffindor told him. 

  
_Right, and you know me… this jerk._

  
 ”Yeah, right… and you’re Captain Steve” Tony smirked. “Shouldn’t you be training or something? I didn’t know athletes did read” he tried to annoy Steve. 

“Oh, of course we do, actually I was looking for Bucky because we wanted to study” he explained gently unaware of Tony’s intentions. 

 Tony rolled his eyes; if there was someone he hated more than Steve, it was that idiot Barnes. He was tall, dark and handsome, he was in the team as well, he was very popular with girls… and he was glued to Steve, all day. It pissed Tony so much. 

“Ah, Barnes… I saw him flirting with girls earlier, by the way” he looked away annoyed.   
  
“Bucky” Steve shook his head with a laugh. Tony felt his blush growing back when Steve laughed, it was like a choir of angels. 

“Well, it was nice to chat with you, Rogers, but I gotta go now” the ravenclaw explained and picked up the books; he tried to leave quickly but he could barely hold them. 

“Here… let me help” The gryffindor took the books gently and carried them easily, making the brunette pout.   
  
“I don’t need your help Steve, thank you very much” Tony told him rudely.   
  
“Maybe you don’t, but I want to help you” Steve chuckled, “Where do you have to go? I’ll take your books there, maybe I’ll find Bucky in the way there” he started walking, followed by Tony.   
  
“Ravenclaw’s common room, please” the smaller boy grunted with his arms crossed.  _Stupid. Handsome. Captain. Making his stupid good deed of the day._

As they walked Steve tried to make a conversation, softening Tony a little.   
  
“So, you don’t go to quidditch matches?!” Steve asked him surprised, widening his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“Ahh, I’ve been twice… I’m not very interested in it” Tony answered, a bit lost into the blue of his eyes.  _Is this some sort of spell? how is that his eyes are so blue and shiny?_  
  
“You should go more often, what about if we go to any non gryffindor matches?” Steve asked him excited.   
  
“I dunno…” the smaller hesitated a little but he couldn’t resist the captain’s smile.   
  
“Please, just one” Steve gave him the puppy eyes.    
  
“Ok, just one” Tony couldn’t hold back a little laugh when Steve grinned.   
  
When they got to Ravenclaw’s door, Tony took back his books. “I… thank you, for helping with my books” he muttered with a blush.   
  
“Anytime, Tony… hope to see you around” Steve waved goodbye.  
  
“S-Steve!” the ravenclaw exclaimed before the blonde left.   
  
“Yes, Tony?” he turned around curious.   
  
“If… you ever happen… to not find Bucky again, I can help you… I’m pretty good  at pretty much everything… just if you want…” Tony started babbling.   
  
“I know you’re good at everything Tony, of course I accept your help, thank you” Steve told him earnestly and Tony could feel his heart melting away.  
  
“Well, see you soon” Tony waved and Steve waved back with a smile, leaving Tony standing there holding his books with his face completely pink and a goofy smile.   
  
When he walked into the common room, his face hadn’t changed and he settled into a couch next to Bruce, who noticed the change in his friend’s face.   
  
“What happened?” He asked cocking his eyebrow.   
  
“Nothing Banner” Tony grinned, and Bruce knew something was going on, but he didn’t insist because his friend would tell him later anyway. He took  one of the books and then noticed their size.   
  
“How could you carry all of this?” Bruce asked confused.   
  
“Got a little help” Tony just shrugged, eyes fixed on a book. “Hey, Bruce, do you know which quidditch match is this weekend? I’ve been craving to go for a while” Tony asked inexpressive, eyes still fixed on his work.

**Author's Note:**

> _Might as well write a sequel for this, or make it series. idk. Thanks for reading._


End file.
